Missing
by Rootbear
Summary: "Andy, you were kidnapped and drugged. You were missing for days." Sam tried to reason. "I know that but I am fine. Shit happens to everyone." A/S One-shot


******I had posted this under a collection of drabbles but decided to rework those so I figured I should post this by itself, I suck at titles.**

******It helps the flow if you read it at half page text.**  


**You have to kind of read this like your actually picturing Andy saying it to get the inflections because I didn't use a lot of descriptive words when she was talking.**

XXXXX

Andy now dressed in jeans and one of Sam's black shirts sat on the wrong side of an interrogation room.

She was giving her statement of where she had been for the last three days.

"So you were on patrol by yourself that day?"

Andy nodded her head, "Yeah, Gail had called in sick so I was alone. It was a normal welfare check. Someone had called in about their grandma not answering her phone and asked if we could go check it out."

"Why did you decide to take that call?"

"It was a slow shift. I was tired if driving around and listening to bad music on the radio"

"Why didn't you call for an extra car?"

"It was a welfare check Luke; I didn't know what I was walking in to."

"Ok, you already told us what happened when you went in; let's skip to what they did with you."

"So it obviously wasn't someone's grandma and when the cops boot the door of some psycho's house they don't take it too lightly"

"Why did you boot the door?"

"No one came to the door, it was quiet, and I even checked around the back, no one was there. The lady that called it in said she doesn't really go out. When I got in the house it reeked of a dead body. I wasn't expecting to find anyone alive so my guard was down when they hit me upside my head. When I woke up my hands were cuffed behind my back and they had taken my uniform. I was wearing someone else's basketball shorts and my sports bra."

"So you can't remember anything about what the guys looked like?"

Andy shook her head. "No, when I woke up I was laying in a bed in some room with no windows. The original house I went to was so small that it had to be a different place so I must have been out for a while. Even though I was awake I was still super out of it liked they had drugged me. I couldn't even move. It felt like my body weighed 1000 pounds. I didn't know it at the time but they had been giving me shots of something. The hospital said it's already out of my system. I was in and out what felt like days."

Luke nodded his head. Everyone in the department had been looking for her after she didn't check in with dispatch and her car was found left in the driveway of that house.

"Did you hear anything distinguishable during those days?"

"There was a lot of noise all the time. Loud trucks and a lot of people. The day that I woke up and was really able to move and hear it was different. I didn't hear anything. Which was weird because it had been constant commotion. It's like they had forgotten to drug me again and just left me there."

Andy recounted how she felt like if she was going to get out it was now or never.

"I sat up and focused on the room I was in. It was pretty empty except for the nightstand which only had a lamp and some empty syringes on it. I stood up and stepped back into my arms so my hands were cuffed in my front. I listened for any movement and didn't hear anything so I opened the door. It was weird. Everything was quiet and it didn't even look like there had been anyone there in days. I went further in to the hallway, not really knowing which way an exit would be. There was a door on the left that I opened. That room looked just like mine; there was even someone in there, cuffed. I went to check her but she had no pulse. I couldn't do anything."

Andy stopped to take a few breaths. She had been reliving all of this since it happened but saying it all out load was different. She looked up at the mirror knowing Sam was probably on the other side. The sooner she got done with this the sooner she could go home with him.

"Maybe we should take a break." Luke suggested.

"No, I'm fine. I went back out into the hallway and tried a few more doors. A couple of them were empty; one had a bunch of boxes. I didn't know how long I had so I didn't check to see what was in them. I got to this open area where to you could see the truck ports and there was still nobody there. There was a table in the corner that had my uniform on it but I couldn't find my gun, phone, or my radio. My boot knife was there though so I took it just in case. The door was close now and I had to make the choice to go or continue to look around. I left. I was terrified that someone would come back and kill me. When I got outside I could tell we were in the middle of nowhere. I'd be lucky if I could to the woods from where I was standing. There was a bunch of stuff outside but I still couldn't tell what they were doing there. And then I saw a truck coming. It was a red Ford I think. I couldn't really tell because I hauled ass to the woods. I probably should have waited to see what they were going to do but I just ran like crazy. I didn't even have shoes on."

"How long we're you stuck in the woods?"

"Probably a couple of hours. By the time I saw houses the sun was going down. I picked one that looked like they had kids, then maybe they wouldn't think I was crazy and help me."

"Then you called 911"

"Yeah the local guys came out there and uncuffed me and took me back to their station. They did not believe me when I told them I was a cop. They wouldn't even let me call you guys for the longest time. Then they turned on the news and saw my picture. They called Best and he sent the cavalry."

That had been the scariest few days of her life thus far. When Luke has finished up with her statement Sam met her in the hallway. Since she had gotten back they hadn't really had a moment to themselves. She was taken straight to the hospital and then to give her statement.  
He took her into his arms and she melted in to him. Thinking she would never get to do this again was terrifying.

The department arrested to two guys that they had found in the warehouse but they weren't very helpful. They were at the bottom of the food chain in a highly capable drug ring that was moving into Toronto. The higher ups had seen Andy on the news and packed their crap and bailed on that warehouse.

When Andy and Sam finally left the station it was late. The car ride back to their apartment was quiet. Sam kept looking at Andy like she was going to disappear.

"Would you stop doing that?" She finally snapped at him. "I am fine. All the crap that has happened this is the least of my problems."

"Andy, you were kidnapped and drugged. You were missing for days." Sam tried to reason.

"I know that but I am fine. Shit happens to everyone."

"Not like this. You seem to get a lot more shit than everyone else." Sam said back with the same amount of frustration that she had used.

"Sam, stop. I am fine, really. Can we just go home and watch a stupid movie or something." Andy was pleading with him now.

They did just that and an hour in to the movie Andy was asleep on top of Sam on the couch of their living room.

**XXX  
Check out my other two stories, which I am much prouder of.**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions?**


End file.
